


Nether curse

by Void_of_nox



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Brotherly Bonding, Do not ship em one of them is a minor thats illegal and bolth of them dislike it, Exiled!Tommy, Family Bonding, Gen, Piglin!Tommy, Technically an AU, slight angst, the transformation is minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_of_nox/pseuds/Void_of_nox
Summary: Not caring or knowing about the time Tommy stays too long in the nether and someone gets him out before it completely changes him.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 472





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy’s been sitting there for a while now for hours...maybe days even? Who knows. Who cares. He's just...staring. Looking at the purple swirls of the portal from a distance, feeling the soft, crumbly, yet slightly damp netherrack under his fingers and legs, the warmth of the fire not too far from him, and the sound of the portal and magma below.

He might have noticed these things, if he wasn't so used to them already. It’d all turned into white noise. He sometimes moves and eats some food or dozes off for a moment but that's it. Anytime someone could walk through that portal…He'd like to see his friends, Tubbo would be nice…he would also like Ranboo…At this point he wouldn't even mind Dream.

And just like everything else besides the portal, he doesn’t notice someone walking up towards him.

"Wow. So this is where you’ve been. You know, I wanted to make fun of you a few days ago, but I couldn't find you. Thought I’d wait, since I assumed you went here. I didn't think you'd be having a sleepover in here though. That's just sad." 

Technoblade stands behind him. Tommy wants to speak up and protest, but he realises he hasn't opened his mouth in a while and chokes on the dry air.

"You shouldn't stay in the Nether too long Tommy. That would be pretty bad for you."

Tommy finally feels something other than emptiness or sadness.

"...Why do you care? What, you just want me to go back home because of what? TO MAKE IT MORE CONVENIENT TO BULLY ME?"

Technoblade gets closer, looking at him, almost trying to not give something away.

“Of course. Also Philza was getting kinda-ish worried, plus this just isn't a look for you. Come on, before I change my mind and just kick you into the lava."  
"What? You wouldn't do that! Especially if Phil’s worried about me!"

Tommy protests again, standing up weakly, though not as weak as he thought.

"He’s worried cause he couldn't find you, if you die in lava he’ll know exactly where you are! The lava!"  
"God you're a prick. Oh I'm Technoblade, I'm big and scary and I'd kick a teenager into the lava! That's how you sound! Go on then try me.'' He says, ranting and raving and stomping on the floor. As they make their way over to the portal he stops, distracted by some gold ore, before blinking back to attention as Techno speaks.

"We’re nearly at Logstead, please stop talking so we can both get this over with."  
"Fine..."  
They both stand awkwardly in the home portal. Tommy notices that he's been slurring a little, and that Techno didn't make fun of him. Before they pop out he sees Techno looks...uncomfortable as he reaches up to touch his own face.

Mid transport he realises what happened as he stumbles into the overworld.

"WAIT WHAT THE FUCK- TECHNO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO-"

Before he can say anything he gets pushed in the chest, and lands in the water of the pond behind the portal with a big splash. Some of the dirt washes off him, and some burns and irritations he didn't even notice starts cooling down a little as he comes to his senses.

"AND NOW YOU'RE ASSAULTING ME? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS TECHNO?" 

He points to the hooked bottom teeth starting to grow out of his mouth.

"Look, be thankful I got you out there before it was too late. Or that I got you out there at all Tommy. Would it hurt so much to say ‘Thank you Techno’? Is it really that hard?? Also, stay in the water. It helps to make sure the netherrack is all washed off."  
"WHAT? YOU’RE SAYING THAT LIKE YOU HAVEN'T CURSED ME OR SOME SHIT?"  
"It's just tusks man calm down, and I'm an anarchist, not a goddamn wizard Tommy. the Nether just does that to people if you stay there too long. I thought this was basic knowledge. Also if you think the tusks are bad you should look at your reflection. You’re missing something else."

Tommy just breathes in and out, washing off the dirt a little before standing up, angrily folding his arms and looking at the water. He screams.

"MY FUCKING EARS?? I NEED THOSE TO HEAR."  
"I...I think I'm feeling insulted. It's not that bad."  
" Not that bad??? NOT THAT BAD?? I’VE GOT PIG EARS TECHNO! AND UNLIKE YOU I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE THOSE!! AND I THOUGHT MY LIFE COULDN'T GET ANY WORSE- at least I don't have a snout, that would have been even worse..."  
"Wow. Ok, Tommy. Thanks."  
"Fuck off! You're enjoying this, aren't you? Just bully little Tommy like always. Like everyone does…"  
"Geez, sorry you look a little like me, how AWFUL, now get you’re ass to the campfire before you die of hypothermia. Or I can just leave right now-"  
"NO!... I MEAN..."

Techno sighs and breaks the silence.

"Fine. Just stop being an ass and acting like I forced that upon you. Be happy that I got you out before you’d gotten a pig nose. Or a tail."

Tommy stands up and gets out of the water with Techno’s help, as they walk to the camp.

"Wait- so you're agreeing with me? They’re weird?"

Techno blinked in surprise, finally caught off guard.

"Look Tommy, not everyone can pull this look off. Plus it’s inconvenient. You have any idea how hard it is to buy reading glasses?”

Tommy can't help but laugh at that

"Yeah that must really suck with that big of a nose"

They both sit down, and Techno throws him his cape.

"Don't tell anyone about this. And you will give it back after."

Tommy hesitantly puts it around himself. It's way too big for him...but it is kinda nice, as he thinks and looks at Techno.

"Why are you looking at me like that? If you need food I got plenty?"  
"... Did you say tail?"  
"........no?"  
"Yeah, you did! Do you have a tail? Let me see it!!"  
"Tommy that's a weird fucking question to ask, and no, you can't. That's weird."  
"I didn't even know pigs had tails. You sure I can’t see it?"  
"I'm a piglin. And depends, yes we have tails but they’re small, and, again, that would be really fucking weird."  
"Fine…."

They sit in rare silence for a bit, looking at the stars. Tommy almost considers putting on a music disk…

"Wait, were you human before then? Like when you were a baby? Like If I stayed longer would I have become like you?...... Also please say it's reversible?"  
"No, I've always been a piglin. My ancestors were human somewhere along the line, like maybe my great-great-great-grandma or something. Who knows. It doesn't really matter. And nah, I'm way cooler than you, you would be like a shitty lite edition...and looking at the moon you were nearly in there for 4 days, so you got a 50/50 chance of it being reversed with a decent shower, some rest and a potion of healing. I heard milk helps but that might just be a rumour."

Tommy suddenly starts feeling tired listening to the waves. Techno's slow voice, combined with the crackles of the fire and the comfortable warmth of the fluffy cape, as Techno rambles on about something boring, means Tommy can't help but doze off slowly. After a while, the cape along his back is replaced with a blanket and the fire burns out. All that remains is a healing potion and some golden carrots.

As the sun rises somewhere else a day later Techno yawn’s minding his business. As someone in the distance is cursing his name somewhere in the distance about something not having worked. As a door opens behind him and he feels a glare.

"...Techno what did you do to him this time?"  
"It wasn't me this time I swear, Philza you gotta believe me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy wakes in a cold sweat after a familiar nightmare, next to the dead fire. He feels his face and pouts and shivers, cursing to himself and looking at the blanket barely keeping him warm.

“Couldn’t even give me a decent blanket. Prick…”

The fire died out a day ago. He looks in the reflection of his axe - the healing potion helped a little bit but...not enough, his hands are back to normal but his ears, along with his teeth, are still slightly deformed. And he's still so goddamn cold.

He flops down on the ground, looking at the new portal Dream made for him. God, he hates that man even more than Techno…

Last time he visited, he made him take off the hat and scarf Ghostbur gave him to hide the stupid pig shit, and burned it alongside all his armour, and his good swords

"I fucking hate this. It’s too god damn cold! Sure, send me to an island right next to an ice biome IN THE BLOODY WINTER, COULDN'T HAVE PICKED OUT ANYTHING WARM HUH? YOU GREEN PRICK?" 

He throws up his hands and throws off his blanket, grabbing it, wanting to cry and scream at the same time…but being too tired for either.

"Stupid pig shit, stupid Wilbur…‘Oh it’s not a bad look you actually look like Techno’s little brother now’...Fuck off. That's the last thing I want."

He looks at his inventory. Yep, still out of anything burnable…and food…He looks at the golden apple he’s trying to save for later. That was starting to look awfully good as well... He gives up and just eats it, still rolled up in the blanket, not wanting to get up for anything else. Maybe Ghostbur can get him some wood and food if he visits… it's been a while since last time...

"...It’s so fucking cold, this blanket is absolute shit…"

He pouts and looks at the portal…would it hurt that much to visit it again? At least it’d be warm, and he doesn't really care that much… not like it's gonna be worse than this. He weakly tosses aside the apple and stumbles towards the portal.

"Fuck it, just...just for a moment. Till I'm warmed up…Or just I’ll look at the lava. Scream. That might help...Whatever, it’ll be fine."  
He chuckles nervously, reassuring himself. Out of the cold silent overworld and into the now comforting sound of fire burning gently. He makes his way to the Dream SMP portal and sits down, gets comfortable, and dozes off…

\--------------------

It’s been a few days, the curse should have worn off by now, Techno thinks to himself, sat on the porch eating some golden apples, If it’s going to wear off. He looks at Philza, who he’d stopped from visiting Tommy until he was sure, since he refuses to take even the slightest blame for Tommy’s stupid actions. Plus it would just be awkward: there’s only one pig in this family, and that’s him. Tommy can continue to be the Weird Rat Child he is. 

“Hey Techno, are you ready to go? I mean- I could just check up on him myself if you’re just gonna be rude to him.”  
“What, pffff, Phil, me? Never!’’

Phil puts on his cloak and hat, raising an eyebrow at the piglin before sighing.

“Welp alright, let’s and go let see whatever you did or didn’t do to him and if he’s still alive.”  
“Tommy is totally fine, why are you even going anyways honestly. You agree with me, he’s annoying.”  
“Again, you don’t need to come.” 

The man says, walking away from the house.

Techno pouts and grabs a fire resistance potion, Orphan Obliterator and an old necklace from a drawer just to be safe, and jogs after him, smiling.

“But I gotta protect you, you’re my only friend Phil! Also so you don’t disagree with me that he’s annoying at least.” Techno says dramatically as Philza laughs.

“Alright, alright, no need to be dramatic. It’s only a ten-minute walk, come on.”

They walk over through the snow, and after a few moments reach the empty beachside camp.

\--------------------

“Hey, Tommy! You here?” Philza shouts. He stretches his wings and arms as they arrive, looking around. “Geez, what a mess - I thought he’d be a little more settled down? Hasn’t he been exiled for two weeks already? Tommy...?” He wanders around, looking everywhere, still not able to find him.

Techno walks to the place he last sat with Tommy. A potion bottle lies on the ground, empty, with some other food scraps - including, to his surprise, a golden apple core. The blanket he gave him also lies on the floor with it all, dropped like trash. His ears drop alongside his smile, feeling like he’s being proven something again.

“Ungrateful.” He mutters.  
"Hey Techno, I don't see him anywhere, you don’t think he went to L’Manburg right...I’m pretty sure Dream would kill him?” 

“Of course not. Look he’s stupid, but he’s not that stupid. And yeah, from what I've heard Dream would kill him on the spot.”  
“I suppose so…hey, did you find any hint to where he went? You think he’s mining maybe?”

Philza looks out over the ocean for a moment, before walking from Logstedshire to Techno and seeing the mess around the fire.

“...Huh...Geez, what a fucking mess. You’d think I raised him just a little better than this, also a bit of a waste of a golden apple?" 

He picks up the apple core, looking at it, wondering if there was a struggle...but after not finding any signs of a fight, the core along with the empty bottle gets tossed it in the bushes like that's a lot better.

"Probably a rash decision on his part, not like he makes anything else than those, but like sure, I’ll give it to him. He's isolated, all alone, and not the smartest so he probably got just bored.”

Both Techno and Philza look at the leftover blanket, both of them having recognized it at that point, towards a new addition of Logstedshire, a portal to the Nether even closer than the one before.

"Techno...What are you not telling me?" He picks the sheet of fabric up and folds it, “This is your blanket...I thought you told me you haven't been here.’’  
"...Well. Look, I didn’t do anything to him, I just kinda…Well I was gonna bully him like a week ago, and I couldn't find him so I waited around cause, you know, it’s funny to bully him so I ended up waiting a whole day and sorted out his chest out of boredom, so I went back the Nether and well, turns out Tommy was in Nether, the only thing I did is get him out. Like is that a crime Phil?"

"...Don’t go all mysterious ‘n shit on me now? Why did you get him out of the Nether? He can mostly take care of himself and there are no players around to kill him there most of the time, the only reason you would need to do that if he’d been spending days in there, surely he- ”  
"..."  
“Goddammit.”

He isn’t quite sure how to answer that…and lets the silence speak from himself

"Wait...IS THAT WHY THERE'S A POTION BOTTLE HERE? GODDAMMIT, THAT IDIOT!"

Philza runs into the portal before Techno can stop. After a moment, the piglin sighs and runs after him and the cold still air fades out, replaced with the hot, sticky Nether air.

"Look, Phil- he's his own stupid person he can take care of himself, he’s taken a healing potion and even if he's in he’s probably fine...which he probably isn’t, or he just got here, you know?"  
Techno says with fake confidence, smiling awkwardly and looking away.

"Techno. I know you both have your differences. But Tommy is still your little brother for fucks sake, just come with me and check. I'm still mad at you for not telling me anything, but that's for later."  
"But he's always fine by himself... he always has been, and I told him to stay out to let the thing wear off."  
"So tell me then: when's the last time Tommy has ever listened to you?"

The realisation that that’s basically never happened before this just dawns on him, and promptly hits him like a rock.

"…I'm gonna look around this portal. You should go look near the SMP portal."

He doesn’t wanna look Philza in the eyes, and takes the opportunity to get out of this conversation. He's sweating, and not just because the Antarctic snow gear he’s wearing that's meant for the exact opposite climate - he also has a bad gut feeling that he's desperately trying to ignore as he just kinda looks around.

\--------------------

The Nether’s warm and safe, he hasn't been attacked in quite a bit...he doesn’t even notice that burnt smell he used to hate anymore. The swirls of the portal have become soothing, just as the gold ore and flicker of the flames around him have become comforting. He's just been waking up and drifting off to sleep near the Dream SMP portal, who wouldn't when it's so nice and cosy...as something wakes him up again, taking him out of his deep unconsciousness, he sees a figure approaching...it wants to take it from him…his comfort...his new home… the gold, the warmth. He lunges at them, wrapping his legs around their waist, biting, clinging onto him, wanting to hurt it, or at least make it leave.

It shakes him off but he just gets back on. It curses. ‘Tommy?? Tommy, what the hell happened to you?? Snap out of it- TECHNO? HELP ME OR SOMETHING? I DON'T WANNA HURT HIM’ The figure struggles and stumbles backwards and shouts, or at least it would if he could hear it in his trance.

Tommy lunges at it again, scratching the trespasser's face and making it recoil back. He tries to scratch again and bites its arm in a blind rage, not even noticing it wasn’t fighting back at all.

\--------------------

Techno runs up just to see Philza getting attacked by a very stubborn, very furry looking Tommy currently biting his arm and holding onto him tightly. It takes him a second to realise and process the situation, and realise that that’s his little sibling, this isn’t right- he snaps out of it.

"Dammit Tommy really?! Just hold him ok- he probably won't attack me...Well, not for the same reason, he might just attack me because he hates me, which would be very ru-" He rambles as he searches his pockets for the necklace and untangles it as quickly as he can. He approaches, swift but cautious.

"WHATEVER IT IS, JUST DO IT BEFORE HE CLAWS MY GODDAMN EYES OUT-"

Tommy seems to look at Techno with a distant look in his eyes, the blue replaced by a red shine.

Techno runs up to both of them, grabbing the necklace he’d hoped he wouldn’t need out of his pocket. He hangs it around Tommy’s neck. The boy lets go and collapses onto the floor, exhausted.

"You ok Phil?"  
“I mean he just bit and scratched me…might leave a bruise but nothing bad, nothing that won't heal in a few days...But what the hell happened to him? He nearly looks like you, holy shit."

" Now you're just insulting me!"

He huffs and crosses his arms trying to...distract himself from everything, especially what’s in front of him, but when he finally looks back…he hates to admit it, but he does. Sure he’s still got his nose and his blond hair, but his skin's fluffy, and his fingers have black big nails on them, not to mention the short furry tail. He just lies there, looking at them, not saying a word.  
"...What...Where am I…? Why am I so tired? ...Dad? Why does my mouth taste all weird?" He pulls out a scrap of fabric, looking horrified.

"Eh...you kinda tried to...bite me, son, you’re alright now, your big brother helped calm you down, and...eh...at least you guys look related now!"

"Oh god fucking dammit, I just remembered what I did...That's so fucking embarrassing...  
.just leave me here to die...don't look at me." Tommy rolls over and faceplants in the netherrack, covering his ears with his hands like a grumpy teen.

"...Aw...come on kiddo, it ain’t that bad!" He hears Phil say.  
"...It is kinda your fault, I did tell you not to come here"  
"My camp’s cold. And I ran out of wood.”  
"Soooo you didn't just grab some more from those trees next to you?"

Ok, now he’s mad.

"LOOK IT WAS COLD THE NETHER IS WARM AND I DIDNT KNOW THIS WAS EVEN A THING UNTIL TECHNO TOLD ME-!!"

With a yelp, Tommy falls over, scrambles up, does that again as Techno laughs at him. Tommy finally gives up and settles with muffled yelling face down in netherrack.

"I didn't want to, and I was tired ok...I didn't mean to fall asleep..." Tommy looks really tired, exhausted even, Philza notes as he looks in his red-tinted eyes.

"...I thought I told you about that? Multiple times?”  
“...I don’t remember you ever telling me anything like that, Phil...you’re probably confusing me with Will again…”

Phil looks to the side, feeling a pang of guilt...he sighs. Guess he never did, huh...

“Didn't even know you could fall asleep here..."  
"Humans can't." Techno mumbles.

Tommy, someone who usually would mouth back, looks ready to doze off again...Not feeling like fighting back this time.

"...Let's just get you a proper place to sleep, kid..."

Philza picks him up, holding him in his arms whilst Tommy looks confused and worried, like a tired, scared puppy.

"But...Dream would be mad..." He mumbles before dozing off on his shoulder.

Techno just watches, pretending to not care, but the Dream comment made him wince a bit. Philza looks at him and smiles.

"He might not like it but I really can't help but smile, he looks exactly like you when you were just a little piglin boy...maybe a little less pink."

He smiles, and Techno pouts embarrassed. They make their way back home, Techno silently having taken off his cloak to throw over Tommy, being well aware piglins don't like the cold. He guesses that's why Tommy also went back, he’s quite comfortable in his arctic home but he'd be lying if he said the 4 layers of clothing weren’t needed.

The oak trees gradually become pine, whilst the sea sinks into the horizon… Techno smiles at it, and Phil, and Tommy.

"...I guess he can stay for a bit…I’ll get my old outfit"  
"Aww, you're being an older brother, I'm proud of you."  
"I mean he could borrow yours...but I think he has hooves, and it’d be fair to at least give him shoes that fit."  
"Wh-"  
"You heard me Phil."  
"And you’re still a big fluffy softy"

Tommy sluggish moves to look at the necklace he got given and looks over Philza’s shoulder, over to Techno, right in the eyes, before dozing off. He’s safe. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me quite a while but with a bit of help from a good friend I did it! I hope if you got too this point that you enjoyed it, If so please leave a like or comment it would be pretty poggers.


End file.
